Storms of love
by Firehedgehog
Summary: During a storm love is found. Yaoi. ash/Gary rating just pushed up, thats all
1. Storms of Love

This is my first pokemon Yaoi fic, its not connected to any of my other fics 

and who knows if people likes it enough it could become a series... its up to 

you though. Befopre you ask its a Satoshi/Shigeru. Its a slight lime.

Storms of Love

By Firehedgehog

      Two young children giggled as they played, they were best friends 

and around four years old. The taller of the two had spiky reddish-brown 

hair and silver-blue hair, he also wore a yin/yang necklace.

      His companion was short for his age with large beautiful amber almost 

gold eyes, his sweet heart shaped face was framed by short messy ebony 

hair.

      Finally they grew tired as small children were prone to do and sat in 

the shade of a large tree, they sat there in silence basking in the pleasure of 

each others company.

      "Geru... what do you want to be when you grow up?" the smalller of 

the two asked, the taller boy frowned slightly then giggled.

      "I know what I'll be Toshi, I'll be a pokemon trainer," Shigeru said, 

Satoshi giggled and moved closer to his friend.

      "I'm going to be a pokemon master Geru, just like my poppa is," 

Satoshi said and they both giggled, with a tired yawn Satoshi leaned against 

Shigeru and blinked tired eyes.

      "Sounds like fun," Shigeru said with a smile, he looked down at his 

friend and lay against the tree careful not to disturb his companion.

      "Promise me something Geru, when we go on our journies we go 

togeather and we'll always be friends," Satoshi said, he yawned again and his 

head lay on Shigerus chest.

      "I promise Toshi, forever ever," Shigeru said, then with those words 

the two children fell asleep dreaming dreams only children dreamed of.

~*~

      Sixteen year old Ash Ketchum sighed as he helped set up camp for the 

night, nearby Misty and Brock were also helping. To tell the truth he would 

rather have someone other then them here, but he knew that was just a 

childhood daydream.

      'Gary why did it all change, once we went by our real names but now 

we just go by our middle names... and what more we were so close' Ash 

thought sadly. His full name was Satoshi Ashura Ketchum, Gary's full name 

was Shigeru Gary Oak.

      One of the things he thought funny was that his traveling companions 

thought Ash was his first name, he didn't tell them it wasn't since he felt 

that name was connected to much to that childhood with Shigeru.

      'But that is all in thepast' he thought sadly.

~

      Only a mile away another pokemon trainer stopped to rest, this person 

was no other then Gary Oak. He traveled alone, for this journey he had left 

the cheerleaders and the car behind.

      'It was nice on my last journey to have company but it just wasn't the 

same, it didn't feel the same without Toshi' the sixteen year old thought 

sadly, he shook his head slightly depressed a he finished setting up his camp 

in the shelter of a large Ash tree.

      'I know its my fault that we couldn't keep our promise, we were so 

close but I screwed it all up' Gary thought angerly to himself, he had messed 

up there great friendship when he had joined a different crowd as they got 

older.

      "I was so stupid, now I can never tell Toshi how I really feel about 

him," Gary wispered sadly, but he could never tell Ash because he knew the 

amber eyed boy must hate him after how he had treated him.

~

      'Oh Geru, I wish it was like we promised' Ash thought a little while 

later on, they were eating supper and he was still thinking of his past.

      "Hey Ash, are you okay?" a concerned Misty asked, he blushed quickly 

as she brought him back to reality.

      "I'm fine Misty, I was just thinking that I should go for a walk and 

find a stream to wash in... I havn't a bath in a few days," he lied to them, 

actually it was the truth since he actually needed a bath.

      "Well you should hurry Ash, it looks like theres going to storm in a 

few hours," Broak said, pikachu nodded.

      "I'll be back in no time you guys, see you in a bit," he said getting up, 

he was in so much of a hurry that he forgot to bring his pokeballs or 

pikachu.

~

      Ash swore, well it was almost swearing since his mouth was full of 

water. The storm had started earlier then he had estimated, then to his 

annoyance he had realized he was lost.

      He had then spotted a shelter in the hollow of a tree and run for it, the 

next thing he knew was slipping and banging his head on a rock. The rock 

had messed up his balance and sight some so he wasn't able to keep float 

well, if he didn't get to shore soon he would drown.

      'I really wish I had my water pokemon with me' Ash thought as he 

fought against the raging river, he felt himself starting to black out.

      "HELP!" he screamed in desperation, but he knew that it was hopeless 

since no one would be here in the middle of no where during a storm.

      'Geru' he thought, then finally he blacked out. Unknown to him his 

body caught on a rotten log in the water and he stayed in one spot, but it 

was only time till the log broke and he would drown in the river.

~

      "HELP!" a voice screamed, Gary's head snapped up as he heard the 

voice. Quickly he got up and started running in the direction it had come 

from, as he ran his mind finally told him that the voice was of someone he 

knew... but he couldn't place it.

      'I wonder who it is, but I can find out later right now someone needs 

my help' he thought witha frown, he had a feeling that if he didn't hurry the 

person would die.

      "Toshi," he yelled as he finally saw the person in trouble, there was 

Ash laying on a rotting log. From his position he could see that Ash was 

unconcious, he bit his bottom lip as he noticed that the log was going to 

break any minute.

      'I've got to hurry, if I don't Ash will die' he thought his mind a rush of 

possible outcomes, finally he leapt into the river and was glad that he was 

sucha good swimmer.

      The cold water rushed against his slim body chilling his skin 

underneath, he had to struggle to not to be pushed downstream. He kept 

coughing water out, by the time he got to Ash he was totally wet and getting 

tired.

      "Hold on Toshi, I'll get you to safety," Gary said as he pulled Ash onto 

his back, then he began the swim back to shore and his camp where he had 

left his fire going.

      'Oh oh, he just lost his hat' Gary thought when he saw the hat rushing 

away in the water, he knew Ash would hate to loose it but it was better then 

loosing his life.

~

      Gary sighed in relief as he finally got Ash warmed by the fire, he had 

changed out of his own wet clothing and put Ash into a old large T-shirt of 

his since all the rest of his cclothing were dirty.

      So far the storm hadn't let up, it had been going for a few hours and 

could probably go on for quite awhile.

      'Just great, I'm stuck with someone who hates me... and all I want to 

do right now is kiss him' Gary thought with frustration, he sighed and looked 

at the innocent face of the sleeping Ash.

~

      Misty looked worridly out of there sheltered camp, the storm had started quite awhile ago and her crush hadn't come back yet.

      Next to her pikachu looked for its trainer, she sighed and hoped he got back soon... maby she could even get a chance to tell him her feelings.

      'And then we can date, get engaged and marry' she thought her eyes becoming dreamy, she sighed knowing that she would have to find out if he loved her as much as she loved him.

      "Brock, shouldn't Ash be back by now?" she asked the third human of there group, the girl crazy teen sighed.

      "He should of been back awhile ago Misty, but he probably took shelter when the storm hit. I'm guessing he'll be back when the storm ends, but by the way the storm is going that could be as late as tomorrow morning," he told her, she sighed.

      "Hurry back Ash, I love you," she whispered.

~

      Pikachu rolled his eyes and snorted at the humans girls fantasies, he knew Ash didn't like Misty in the same way Misty did.

      In fact he liked Gary, he knew that it was strange for humans to be attracted to the same gender but pokemon wee like tha all the time.

      'Ash and Gary would make a good couple, MIsty is too whiney and keeps trying to convice Ash to end his journey' Pikachu thought, he knew Gary liked journeying and togeather with Ash they could go on even more grander adventures.

~

      "Gary," a soft voice said, Gary yawned and slowly woke up. To his 

surprise Ash was awake and sitting in front of him, he realized that he had 

fallen asleep while making sure Ash didn't catch another chill.

      "I see your awake Ash, you had me worried after you didn't wake up 

after I found you," gary said, he then blinked when he realized that he 

wasn't acting snide and arrogant to his so called rival.

      "Thanks Geru, thanks for saving me," Ash said, Garys eyes widened in 

surprise when he heard what Ash had called him.

      "Why did you call me that, you haven't called me that in years?" Gary 

asked in surprise, Ash smiled and sat down next to Gary.

      "Because you saved me, and I still consider us friends even if you 

don't," Ash said and he gave a tired yawn, Gary knew Ash was still tired 

from his time in the river and didn't say anything when Ash fell asleep his 

head resting against his chest.

      'Oh Toshi, you don't know how much that means to me' Gary thought 

with a small smile, then he himself fell asleep.

~

      Ash yawned as he woke up, he blushed heavily when he realized 

where his head was resting. But for some reason he didn't move, he had 

often dreamed of being in positions like this.

      Of course in his dreams there had been much more interesting things, 

he hoped Gary wouldn't wake up anytime soon and go back to his usual self.

      "Comfy," an amused voice said, Ash blushed deeply and looked up to 

meet Garys silver-blue eyes. Before he could do anything he felt Gary pull 

him closer and soon they were face to face, soon they were eye to eye.

      "Geru," he said still blushing, the other teen was blushing also.

      "Toshi," Gary said, that name broght happiness to Ash since he had 

hoped so much that Gary would call him that again.

      "Why did you stop being my friend Geru, why?" Ash asked, the 

answer to that question had plauged him for years and he of yet had found 

no answer to it.

      "I guess I should tell you, you deserve it," Gary said closing his eyes, 

as he started not once did either of them try to get loose of the others arms.

~

      Gary became quiet as he finished telling Ash everything, he felt sick in 

his stomach as he wondered if Ash would reject him... he had every right.

      "Oh Geru, I forgave you a long time ago," Ash said with a soft smile, 

then before Gary could say anything Ash pulled him into a kiss.

      "Toshi," he said in surprise, he had dreamed of such moments but had 

never thought of it coming true.

      "Silly Geru, I've known what I've wanted for a long time... how about I 

show you it," Ash said the last part a purr, Gary felt joy knowing that Ash 

returned his love.

      "Really, what about Misty?' he asked knowing the red head liked Ash, 

Ash snorted.

      "Were friends silly, she wants to be more but she doesn't hold my 

heart like you do," Ash said softly, Gary smiled his worry satisfied.

      "You know I have the advantage here, your still weak from before and 

you have less clothing on then me," Gary said, Ash gave him a smirk.

      "Why Gary, I didn't think you noticed," Ash said in false surprise, Gary 

laughed and Ash snuggled closer to him. Somehow they pulled all there 

clothing off still in thsi cuddle, sooon there bodies were naked illuminated by 

the fire that was inside Gary's shelter.

      "Ash, today I'm going to make both of us the most happy people in the 

world," Gary said, he gently pushed Ash to his sleeping bag and pulled 

himself on top.

      Gently he began to kiss Ash, soon it was harder and Ash began to get 

more involved. Soon sweat glistened there bodies as they began to climax, 

that night both lost there virginity.

      Later they both lay exausted on Garys sleeping bag, twined togeather 

in each others arms they fell asleep as the storm continued outside.

THE END?

Well what did you think, its not too bad for my first shishi fic. Anyway 

should this be a series, I would love to read your reviews as long as they 

aren't about my grammer and flames.

Ja Ne


	2. Storms of Conflict

To Yami no Tenshi: Yo Yami, what would you say if I decided to write a 

Shadow/Sonic fic with my personal touch?

Yo Yami no Tenshi hope you like this chapter and continue your own stories, 

I really hope I get good reviews for this chapter. Theres Misty bashing, she 

was never my fav character but this is my only misty bashing story among 

my other stories at the moment.

Storms of Conflict

Chapter Two

      Ash slowly woke up, his body felt sore from the.... exercise he and 

Geru had done last night. He smiled when he realized his head was resting on 

Gary's slim chest, from Garys breathing he could tell that the other teen was 

still alseep.

      Turning his head he was able to see slightly outside the shelter, it was 

still storming... not that he minded staying longer with Gary. He smirked 

when he thought of an interesting way to wake up Gary, he very gently 

began to kiss Gary on the mouth.

      He almost giggled when Gary began to return his kisses as he woke up, 

finally Gary's silvery-blue eyes opened.

      "Morning Geru," Ash said pulling away, Gary smiled gently at the 

shorter teen and pulled Ash into a deeper kiss.

      "Morning koibito," Gary said once the kiss was finished, Ash felt his 

checks blush in pleasure at what Gary had called him.

      "Did my Koi enjoy himself alot last night?" Ash asked with a purr, Gary 

blinked and grinned deeply.

      "Oh yes I did Toshi, and I must say that our first time was certainly 

enjoyable," Gary replied, Ash giggled and after Gary sat up cuddled him.

      "You know when the storm ends I'll have to head back to the others, 

why don't you come with me Geru?" Ash asked, Gary frowned and Ash knew 

that he was thinking of how the others would react to him.

      "I don't know Toshi, how will they react when they find out about our 

relationship?" Gary asked worry evident in his voice, Ash frowned himself 

and then smiled.

      "It doesn't matter Gary, if they don't accept me for what I chose or 

you they aren't real friends," Ash replied, Gary smiled happier and hugged 

Ash tighter to himself.

      "We should have a bath before we head to them, they might raise 

some eyebrows if we come back all sticky like this," Gary pointed out, Ash 

blinked and realized that they were still slightly sticky from there exercise 

last night.

      "Hmmm... good idea Geru," Ash said, they both knew they couldn't do 

anything till the storm ended and decided to just cuddle.

      "Geru, what happened to my hat" Ash asked suddenly, there was an 

awkward silence.

      "You lost it in the river," Gary told him, there was more silence.

      "Darn... but oh well, I got something better out of it," Ash told him, 

Gary raised an eyebrow.

      "Oh, what?" he asked, Ash giggled and kissed his Koi.

      "Well you of course," he said, Gary gave a small laugh.

~*~

      "Bonzai!" Gary cried as he leapt naked into a small lake, he heard Ash 

laugh as he landed next to him.

      "Geru, were suppose to be washing ourselves not playing," Ash 

laughed, Geru smiled at the smaller teen and swam up next to him.

      Ash seeing this hugged his koi and pulled him into a kiss, Gary 

enjoyed these kisses so much.

      "You know Toshi, as much fun this is the water is quite chilly," Gary 

said, it was even colder since both of them were wearing nothing.

      "I know Geru, we'll have to continue this when we find water thats 

warmer," Ash said with a sigh, the two boys began to actually wash this 

time.

      "And what will we continue next time?" Gary asked with a smirk, Ash 

giggled and winked at Gary.

      "Why our fun of course, and we'll see how far it goes," Ash said 

returning his smirk, they both laughed and soon they got out of the water 

and dressed in there clothing.

~

      A group of three walked through the forest, the first two were human 

and the third was a small yellow Pikachu.

      "Ash, where are you!" Misty called, she frowned when she heard no 

answer to her yell.

      "Pika pi," pikachu shuted, it was evidently worried about its master 

also.

      "I'm sure he's okay you two, he probably just fell asleep again," Brock 

said walking calmly beside the two, Misty glared at the taller teenager and 

pikachu sighed.

      "What do you mean he's okay, he still hasn't come back from the 

storm and it ended thre hours ago," Misty yelled her face red, Brock and 

pikachu sweatdropped and stepped away from the angry red head.

      "Scary," Brock muttered to pikachu, pikachu nodded.

      "Pi," pikachu said in agreement.

      "What was that!" Misty yelled a angry red aura around her, the two 

males squeaked and wished they could hide.

      "Nothing Misty, just discusing the weather," Brock lied, he really didn't 

want Misty to pull his ear or pull out er mallot.

      "Don't think of the weather, find Ash," she yelled, Brock once again 

remembered the reason he traveled with this group. He stayed because of 

Ash who was his best friend, he couldn't care less if Misty left them.

      'Shes okay as a friend but not as a close one and i know Ash and 

pikachu agrees, I only wish Misty would get the clue and leave' Brock 

thought with a sigh, he then began to call Ashs name to stop her from glaring 

at him.

      "Ash, where are you?" Brock called, he truly hoped the raven haired 

teen was okay.

~

      "Did you just hear something?" Ash asked his koi, Gary shrugged. At 

the moment the two of them were walking beside the river, they were 

trying to find away across it and where Ash fell in it.

      "I don't think so, probably some pokemon," Gary replied, Ash nodded 

and then noticed something.

      "Hey look a bridge, when I fell in the river I must of gone right under 

it," Ash said, with a smile the two teens ran to the bridge and paused.

      "You have got to be kidding me," Gary said with a sweatdrop, across 

the bridge and running towards them were the people they had been looking 

for.

      "Nope," Ash said also with a sweatdrop, he smiled when he saw a 

familliar yellow blur running towards him.

      "Pika pi," a happy voice called, Ash laughed as the blur launched at 

him and he caught it in his arms.

      "Hi pikachu," Ash said happily, he gave a small laugh when pikachu 

gave him a lick on the face.

      The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, he had been 

thundershocked. Pikachu gave him a look that said don't do that again, he 

sweatdropped.

      "Hey Ash," a familliar male voice called, Ash smiled as he got up. He 

could see Brock almost across the bridge, the older teen was like a big 

brother to him.

      "Hi Brock," he said, he frowned slightly as he saw annoying Misty just 

behind Brock.

      "Stay calm Toshi, everything will be okay," Gary wispered just loud 

enough for only Ash to here, Ash sighed and wished that his stomach didn't 

feel so jitterly.

~

      Pikachu sniffed the air, there was a certain smell that while 

undetectable to humans he was able to smell it barely. Curious he went 

closer to his trainer, sniffing the air he gave a pikachu version of a smirk.

      'Ash has mated, did he choose Gary like I thought he would?' Pikachu 

thought, curious he walked over to Gary and sniffed him.

      'What do you know he did, wonder how Misty will take it. I know 

Brock won't mind, but Misty will hate it' Pikachu thought, he then noticed 

that Ash wasn't wearing his usual red hat.

      "pika chu pika (Ash where is your hat)" Pikachu asked leaping to Ash 

shoulder, his trainer blinked but managed to translate the question.

      "I kind of fell in the river and lost it," Ash said embarrised, Pikachu 

blinked. He decided that it was okay for Ash to loose his hat, the hat had 

been looking scuffy and it was starting to look old.

~

      "Ash are you okay, and why are you with Gary?" Misty yelled as she 

ran up to Ash, she glared at the reddish-brown haired boy.

      "I'm fine Misty, I got stuck in the storm last night. I accidently fell in 

the river and Gary saved me before I drowned, we were just trying to find 

the way back to camp," Ash said, Misty gave Gary a slightly snooty look.

      "Gary you can leave now, Ash is back with us," she said almost in a 

growl, everyone sweatdropped at the way she was acting.

      "Gary is going to travel with us Misty, it will be fun," Ash said 

nervously, Misty blinked and grabbed Ashs arms.

      "No he's not Ash Ketchum, there no more room for anyone else," she 

said angerly, she took on a pose that said don't mess with my decision.

      "No, Gary is coming with us," Ash said actual anger in his eyes, Misty 

gasped and her hands began to shake in anger.

      ~SLAP~

      Everyone gasped as Misty slapped Ash, the short teens eyes widened 

as his slim hand touched the red hand mark on his face.

      "Leave Ash alone," Gary growled and he got in front of Ash, Misty 

glared at the taller teen angerly but idly wonedered why he was guarding 

his rival.

      "Get out of my way Oak, I'm dealing with my boyfriend," she growled, 

in truth Ash wasn't her boyfriend but something seemed to have snapped 

inside her.

      "I am not your boyfriend Misty, and what kind of friend slaps 

someone because they don't get there way," Ash said angerly, Misty shoved 

Gary to the ground and grabbed Ashs writs painfully.

~

      Ash gasped in pain as Misty squeezed his wrist, he wondered what 

was wrong with her... why was she so possesive suddenly.

      "PIKA!" pikachu shouted and she was on the ground curtasy of 

Thunder pikachu service, Ash winched and rubbed the red skin of his wrists.

      'I can see that she won't accept Gary in any way and i can't have her 

for a friend if she does this, I'll have to tell the truth to her and Brock' Ash 

thought with a frown, he looked at Gary who was up again and he nodded 

knowing what he was about to do.

      "I'm sorry Misty but we can never be togeather, you see I love 

someone else and they love me," Ash said softly, Misty gasped and screamed 

angerly.

      "Who is the bitch, where is she so I can tear her apart," Misty 

screamed, everyone sweatdropped and stepped away from the crazy 

redhead.

      "Its not a she Misty, I chose Gary as my Koi," he told her as gently as 

he could, Misty screamed and ran away from the group leaving Togepi 

behind in her grief.

      "Congradulations Ash, you two make a cute couple," Brock said cutting 

the tension, Ash sighed and picked up the forgotten egg pokemon.

      "Thanks Brock, but don't you find our relationship strange?" Ash 

asked wondering why he wasn't being rejected, Ash leaned against Garys 

chest when he felt the taller teen hug him from behind.

      "I've known that you should be together a long time, I'm surprised 

that it took this long for you to get togeather," Brock said, he then put on a 

very evil smile.

      "What about Misty?" Ash asked not noticing the smile, Brock sighed 

but kept the smile.

      "We leave her to get over her grief and get back her sanity, we'll take 

togepi to the local pokemon center to be taken care of," Brock said, Ash 

nodded and scratched Pikachus chin when he leapt into his arms.

      "Oneday she'll be back Ash, maby by then she'll realize that she could 

never of had a relationship with you," Gary said, Ash sighed but wished 

Misty hadn't changed so suddenly like this.

      "I only hope so," he told his Koi, he then gave a strange look at Brock 

finally noticing his evil smile. "Are you okay Brock?" he asked, Brocks smile 

grew.

      "So... how far did you go?" Brock asked with an evil voice, Brock began 

to laugh when the two younger teens blushed bright red to the roots of there 

hair.

TBC?

If i continue its up to all of you, flames willl be used to roast marshmellows 

and any annoying emails will be destroyed by Yami Yugi in the shadow 

realm.


	3. Storms of homecoming

Well here is yet another chapter to this series, I can't believe its still going 

and getting more fans. Anyway this is dedicated to all my fans that like this 

type of fic, well read on.

Storms of Homecoming

Chapter Three

      The sun shone brightly above with nary a cloud in sight, birds sang 

there songs and the calls of wild pokemon could be heard. While many 

would look at this beautiful scene of nature with awe, one did not.

      This person was no other then Misty Waterflower, she was curled up 

crying in a hollow tree.

      'He'll come back, he'll come back to me' was her main thought, of all 

things she couldn't understand how her Ash could of been taken away from 

her by Gary.

      'Wait a minute, Gary must of seduced Ash' Misty thought and she 

uncurled, her blue eyes flashed angerly.

      "Hold on Ash, I'll save you from that evil seductor Gary," she said 

raising her hand to the sky, she winced as her raised fist hit the top of the 

hollow.

      Of course at the moment she didn't realize that the seduction had been 

mutual between the two pallot town teens.

      Quickly she got out of the hollow and brushed dirt off her and pulled 

leaves out of her hair, she then started running to Pallot town... she knew 

they would head there.

~*~

      "We should be back in Pallot in the next few hours," an ebony messy 

haired teen said cheerfully, another teen nodded and the third kept silent.

      This group of three were no other then Brock Slate, Gary Oak and Ash 

Ketchum. Of course there was yet another member to this group, on Ash's 

shoulder was a yellow pokemon known as Pikachu.

      "Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again Koi," Gary said, at 

those words Ash smiked and gave his boyfriend a sultry look... if that was 

possible for a male.

      "Hmmm... I wonder what kind of things we could do in a real bed," 

Ash said almost purring, behind them Brock went into a coughing fit.

      "Do you two mind, you act so mushy sometimes its disgusting," Brock 

complained, the two younger teens giggled.

      "Sorry Brock, we just can't help it sometimes," Gary said and he pulled 

his koi into his arms, gently he kissed the shorter teen forehead and to his 

amusement pikachu leapt to his own shoulder.

      "I know, but you have something important to think about," Brock 

pointed out, the two younger teens frowned. They didn't like to think of 

what would happen when they got home, how would Ashs mother and Garys 

Grandfather react to there relationship.

      "I know, I just hope everything will be alright," Gary said, he really 

hoped no one would react like Misty did. Also there was that cheerleading 

squad that still tried to follow him around, that was not a pretty picture.

~

      Delilah Ketchum happily hummed as she baked, Baking was one of her 

favorite hobbies. Of course it wasn't the same without her little Sato-chan or 

Ash like he wanted to be called complimenting on its taste.

      She smiled as she thought o her teenage son, he had grown 

handsome... even if he was a little short for his age. He was such a brave 

teen, he traveled alot making friends with anyone he met.

      Of course being his mother she worried about his safety and if he was 

eating and sleeping right, she would love for him to come home for awhile... 

the house felt empty with only Mr Mime and herself in it.

      It was at that moment that she heard the front door to the house 

open, she frowned and wiped her hands on her apron. She wondered who it 

could be, her visitors always knocked on the door or rang the door.

      "Hello!" she called, putting on a friendly smile she exited the kitchen to 

the front room.

      "Mom!" a cheerful voice called, Delilah happily hugged her son as he 

ran towards her.

      "Ash, your home," she said happily, she was so happy he was home. 

She had just been thinking of him too, looking at his companions she noticed 

that Gary was there instead of Misty.

      "Hello Gary, I see my son dragged you home with him," she teased the 

spiky haired teen gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

      "I guess you could say that," Gary said nervously, Delilah kept on 

smiling but wondered wh her son and Gary looked so nervous.

      "Mom, theres something I have to tell you... and I don't know how 

you'll take it," her son said, Delilah knowing that this was very important 

took off her apron and sat down on the couch while the three teens and 

pikachu sat down on other bits of furnature.

~

      Ash took a deep breath as he came to the end of his tale, he had told 

her of Gary's and his own mutual love and that they were dating now... he 

also told her of how Misty had snapped and ran away.

      Of course he had left out certain things, like what Gary and himself 

had done when they had discovered there mutual love.

      There was silence and his mother looked at him, he felt a nervous 

gnawing in his stomach. He feared what would happen if she rejected him, 

sure Misty had but his mother was the only family he had left.

      "Do you truly love Gary and you love my son?" his mother asked the 

two pallot town trainers, the two took a deep breath and told her the truth.

      "Yes," they said as one, Ash's mother looked silently at them for a few 

seconds and then smiled.

      "Good for you, but you realize that I won't get any grandchildren this 

way," she pointed out, Ashs face turned bright red.

      "Mom," he whined, the brown haired woman smiled and then laughed.

      "Welcome to the family Gary," She said, Gary gave her a weak smile.

~

      Ash sighed as he crawled into his pajamas, it had been along day after 

his confession to his mother. He realized that she had taken there 

relationship rather well, he had feared rejection not acceptance from her.

      'I guess thats the reason i love my mother, no matter what she still 

loves me for the choices I make' Ash thought with a light smile on his face, 

he was about to climb into bed when the door to his room opened. Startled 

he turned to see his Koi entered, the other teen was also dressed for bed.

      "Geru, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" he asked the taller teen, Gary 

smiled and walked over to the smaller teen.

      "Funny thing about that Toshi, seems she decided we can share a 

room," Gary said witha grin, Ash smirked as many interestings things came 

to mind.

      "Oh?" he question, he raised a single eyebrow.

      "But only if we go to sleep right away, she pointed out that we had a 

long day today and tomorrow will be even longer," Gary said, Ash sighed and 

wished his mother didn't know his mind so well.

      "I guess shes right, but at least we can cuddle as we go to sleep,' ASh 

said, Gary nodded and the two got into bed and began to cuddle.

      "I really hope everything will work out okay Geru, my mom accepts it 

but we still have to confront your grandfather," Ash said, the taller teen 

sighed and cuddled closer to him.

      "I know, I just wish it wasn't so hard," Gary said with a sigh, soon the 

cuddling couple fell asleep.

~

      Misty fell down beside a tree totally exausted, she swore to herself 

that maby she shouldn't of waited a few days to go save her Ash.

      Of course for five days she had been in shock at his terrible choice, she 

wondered how Gary had convinced Ash that he loved him.

      'As soon as I find out I'll strangle him, then I'll smack Ash around till 

he sees I'm the right choice for him' she thought, after all she had been with 

him when he saved the world and Gary hadn't.

      Through this thought process she totally ignored certain thoughts, 

thoughts that pointed out that perhaps Ash was actually in love with Gary 

and that they were good togeather.

      "Soon Ash, soon we will be togeather again... and everything will be as 

it should be," she whispered, and exausted she fell asleep.

~

      Morning came all to early for the young couple, Gary slowly woke up 

to Ash sleeping soundly his head against his cheek. Looking down he looked 

at Ashs angelic sleeping face, he found it facinating at how sweetly Ash slept.

      The ebony haired teens face was an innocent as a babes, he could 

watch it for hours if he truly wanted it to. But he knew he couldn't let his 

Toshi sleep in today, today they were going to see his grandfather.

      He thought of a perfect way to wake up his koi, Ash had woken him 

up this way before and it was only fair play.

      He began to gently kiss the shorter teen on the mouth, Ash slowly 

began to return his kisses as he woke up.

      "Time to wake up Toshi," Gary said pulling apart briefly, Ash gave a 

large yawn and gave his koi a passionate kiss.

      "Just when my dream got to the best part also," Ash said with a 

resigned sigh, Gary raised an eyebrow.

      "Dream?" he questioned, Ash giggled.

      "I'll tell you about it later Geru and maby we can make it come true, 

but right now I can smell breakfast," Ash said, Gary smiled when he realized 

what Ashs dream had probably been about.

      "We'll try your fantasy later Toshi, at the moment I'm hungry and I 

can smell your mothers famous pancakes," Gary said with a smile, then 

laughing the two got out of bed and raced downstairs.

~

      Ash held Garys hand tightly as they stopped in front of Garys grandfathers lab, his koi was a nervous wreak.

      They had called ahead to tell professor Oak they were coming up, but of course they hadn't told him what they wanted to talk about.

      "Its okay Geru, everything will be okay," Ash comforted, Gary gave him a greatful look and took a deep breath.

      "Thanks Toshi, I wouldn't be able to do this alone," Gary said nervously, Ash smiled and kissed Gary on the cheek gently.

      "Just say it as it is Gary, even if he doesn't accept our relationship I'll love you just the same no matter what," Ash whispered gently, Gary bit his lip nervously and togeather they entered his granfathers lab.

~

      Ash and Gary waited in an awful silence once Gary had finished telling his grandfather there relation, the silence they hated because it could lead to worse things.

      "Have you two truly thought out your relationship, have you thought out your future?" Professor Oak asked them, the young couple looked at each other and blushed.

      "We've both thought it over many times sir, even before we got togeather... we love each other," Ash answered the grey haired man, Gary nodded.

      They both felt pretty nervous, the professor still hadn't told him what he thought.

      "Well, I guess I should of expected this," the old man said, the two teenagers blinked bewildered and looked at each other.

      "What do you mean grandfather?" Gary asked confused, the grey haired man leaned back in his chair and gave a small laugh.

      "I guess you don't know, seems your taste is the same as your sisters," Professor Oak said, this caused the two teens to facefault.

      "You mean to say May is a lesbean," Gary shouted, the professor nodded and Gary sweatdropped.

      "Of course, but because you don't see your sister often you wouldn't know," his grandfather said cheerfully, Gary sighed and Ash patted his back also exasperated at his grandfather.

      "Grandfather, sometimes I wonder if your sane," Gary said, his grandfather actualy then took a pose and smirked.

      "Of course I'm sane, bwaaa ha ha!" his grandfather said and then laughed evilly. Ash and Gary sweatdropped and blinked, to there surprise when there blink ended professor Oak was sitting on his chair again sipping tea.

      "So tell me boys, how was your first time?" Professor Oak asked calmly, both teens face faulted there faces a very deep red.

      "Grandfather," Gary shouted, Gary wondered if his grandfather was truly insane... it would explain certain things.

TBC

I decided to put some humor in this chapter, anyway more Yaoi next chapter since there wasn't much this chapter. Anyway it will probably be awhile till the next update. (Glomps Satoshi and Shigeru)

Ja Ne


	4. Storms of Rockets

Wow, my one Yaoi fic for pokemon is still going, anyway someone 

suggested something for this chapter so I'm going along with it. Its 

time for team rocket to show up, its kind of funny actually.

Storms of Rockets

Chapter Four

      "Ah what a beautiful day, the sun is shining, pokemon are active 

and a muddy red head is walking across my property," a middle aged man 

said as he leaned back into his deck chair, he then blinked and looked 

at the red head.

      "Wonder what happened to her, might as well find out," he said 

blinking, he got out of his chair and headed towards her.

      "Hey miss, are you okay?" he called to her, he sweatdropped when 

she turned slightly mad eyes towards him.

      "Errr.... miss, are you okay?" he asked again, he sweatdropped 

even heavier when she turned and ran into the forest and out of view.

      "Strange girl," he muttered and he walked back to his house and 

chair, he sat down and forgot all about the red head he had spotted.

~*~

      It was yet another beautuful day in pallot town, everyone was 

enjoying it to the fullest. Two sixteen year olds were enjoying it the 

most, Ash and Gary were acting like kids on a sugar high.

      "Hey look, a pidgey," Gary said with a wide smile, at the moment 

the young couple was laying in a field watching the clouds.

      "Looks more like a fearow to me," Ash said, Gary snorted and 

rolled his eyes at his koi. They were doing things they hadn't done 

since they were kids, cloud watching was one of them.

      "Don't you have one of its evolved forms koi?" Gary asked, Ash 

sighed and Gary saw he had a slightly wistful smile on his face.

      "I let him go years ago, I miss him still but now and then I go 

visit the forest he's in... he has a family now," Ash said wistfully, 

Gary smiled softly at this side of his lovers personality.

      Ash was the kind of person that would grant a pokemon freedom if 

they wished to be free, he was a gentle hearted person a pokemon would 

want as a trainer.

      "Do you ever think of catching another one?" he asked, Ash shook 

his head no and looked at him.

      "Geru, would you ever get another umbreon if you let umbreon go?" 

Ash asked, Garys eyes widened at the thought of doing that.

      "Never, it would be like betraying a friend," he said, he paused 

at what Ash was getting at.

      "I know, but maybe in the future I'll catch one... then it will be 

like making a new friend and not betraying another," Ash said softly, 

Gary nodded in agreement and leaned back to watch the clouds again.

~

      My lunchtime the two, well.. were in quite an interesting position 

to say the least. They were in secluded spot by a river, there clothing 

were off and Gary was on top.

      Both were sweaty but didn't worry too much, they would take a dip 

in the river before heading back. Soon the two lay side by side 

exausted, this had been the first time they had done this since coming 

to Pallot town... things had become pretty busy for them.

      "Toshi, I don't know where you learned to do that... where the 

hell did you when before we got together we were both virgins?" Gary 

asked, Ash sweated nervously and gave a nervous laugh.

      "To tell the truth I saw it on TV," Ash answered sitting up, Gary 

blinked and also sat up.

      "On TV, do tell," Gary said, Ash sighed and leaned against his 

koi.

      "I was sick for a week one year during my pokemon journey, during 

that time we stayed at a hotel. While the others were looking around 

time I was flipping around on the TV and saw this movie, you wouldn't 

believe what I saw... and this was on the movie channel and I just 

couldn't resist trying those moves," Ash said with a soft laugh, Gary 

smirked as a wicked thought entered his mind.

      "A movie, do you have any idea what it was called?" he asked, Ash 

grinned at him.

      "Actually I have a copy of it at home, I saw it second hand and 

bought it three months ago," Ash told him, Gary's grin widened and they 

both got up and walked to the river.

      "Could I borrow it, maybe I could learn a few moves from it on 

you," Gary said, Ash blushed deeply.

      "Sure, but first," Ash said, Gary blinked and looked at his koi.

      "But first what?" he asked, Ash suddenly grinned at him evilly.

      "You take a dip in the freezing cold river," Ash said pushing him 

in, Gary's eyes widened as his body hit the freezing cold water.

      "Hey, that's no fair!" he yelled glaring at his koi, Ash laughed 

but a few seconds later a water fight was in the works after Gary pulled 

Ash into the river.

~

      "Prepare for trouble," a purple haired teen whispered, a red 

haired teen next to him smiled.

      "And make it double," she said, the purple haired boy grinned.

      They were about to continue when they got hit from behind, turning 

they saw a certain cream colored pokemon glaring at them while holding a 

giant fan.

      "What was that for meowth!" James demanded, Jesse also glared at 

the cat pokemon.

      "Yes Meowth, do tell," she said a dangerous look in her eyes, the 

cat pokemon sighed and wondered how he had been partnered with these 

idiots as partners.

      'Maybe I can get transferred' he thought wistfully, but that was 

just a pipe dream and these two idiots were starting to grow on himÉ 

kinda even after all these years.

      "We hav' ta be quite, the twerp or his friends might hear us," he 

hissed at them, the two had blank looks on there faces until it dawned 

on them.

      "Ohhhh, then we can catch there pokemon by surprise," James said 

and Jesse nodded, meowth sighed and started to wonder yet again why 

these two were still working for team rocket when they kept bungling.

      "Yup, datÕs right," he said simply, down below the trio could see 

Pallet town the place the main twerp lived and where they heard he was 

at the moment.

      'Dis has long day written all over it' he thought, he sweatdropped 

at the two humans began to bicker over what plan they should use.

***

      Ash laughed as Gary and himself walked home, there day had been 

going great and it looked like it would continue that way. Both teens 

had been soaked in the river by there water fight, they were now on the 

way to Ash's house to change into dry clothing.

      "That was really fun, we should do it again soon," Ash said with a 

smile, it was at that moment Gary sneezed.

      "How about we do it when the rivers warmer Toshi, if we keep doing 

this one of us is going to get sick," Gary said, Ash only laughed his 

amber eyes twinkling in humor.

      "Sure Geru, doesn't your grandfather have inside heat pool at his 

house?" Ash asked, Garu blinked at the rapid change of subject.

      "I think so," he said, he then grinned getting what Ash was 

thinking of.

      "We'll check it out later Toshi," he promised, Ash grinned his 

eyes promising much fun.

      ~Kapow~

      Ash and Gary gave a yelp as the earth in front of them suddenly 

exploded, they only got the chance to grab onto each other as the earth 

under them also collapsed.

      'Don't tell me, team rocket' Gary thought with a groan, they had 

both landed in the bottom of a holeÉ a signature trap of a certain 

familiar trio.

      "Wa ha, we finally trapped the twerps," a high female voice 

cheered, both teens sweatdropped recognizing the voice.

      "Oh great, team rocket," Ash groaned, both of them reached towards 

there belts for there pokeballs containing there pokemon.

      "Hey, dere's only one twerp and da other is dat snooty kid Gary," 

a familiar voice said, looking up both teens could see a familiar female 

cat pokemon looking down at them.

      "No motto?" Ash questioned, the feline shrugged.

      "We wouna catch ya of guard if we did say it," Meowth said, Ash 

blinked and wondered why Team rocket had never tried this beforeÉ but 

they had probably not thought of it before.

      "Interesting, you think it up?" Ash asked, the cat grinned t him 

and nodded.

      "Meowth stop fratanizing with the eneme," Jesse yelles, the cat 

pokemon rolled its eyes.

      "Wait a moment where's the red haired twerp?" James suddenly 

asked, both trapped tees could just see him peering down at them.

      "ErrrÉ yeah about that," Gary said nervously, Ash's face went red.

      "She kind of left, after finding about Gary and me," Ash said 

laughing nervously, both sweatdropped as the three rockets looked down 

with interest at them.

      "You mean, you and Ashy boy here are a couple?' James asked eyes 

twinkling, both nodded.

      "Uh huh," they said, James smiled.

      "ThatÕs great, so have you done it yet?" James asked cheerfully, 

the two teens face faulted while the purple haired teen watched.

      "I guess that answers my question," James smirked, the two got up 

and saw Jesse smack James on the back of his head.

      "Not now, were here to capture there pokemon," Jesse growled, 

James laughed nervously.

      "I don't think so, go Bulbasaur," Ash said throwing up a pokeball, 

there was a flash of light and a certain plant pokemon appeared outside 

the hole.

      Seconds later there was an explosion, Ash smirked and Gary sighed. 

Ash did like Bulbasaus solar beam attack, and he used it every chance he 

could to blow team rocket away.

      "What?" Ash said seeing Gary look at him, Gary rolled his eyes. At 

that second Bulbasaur pulled them out of the hole, Ash recalled the 

pokemon then.

      "Nothing Toshi, but that was a bit immature to use that attack," 

he said, Ash looked embarrised.

      "Sorry Geru, but when they attacked I was about to kiss you," Ash 

said, Gary smirked.

      "Oh?' He questioned, Ash smirked and gave the kiss he had said he 

would.

TBC

Oh my goodness, this fic is still alive. Its been like a year since I 

worked on this last, anyway there it was and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Ja ne


End file.
